fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen Warriors
Cartoon Network x Toei: Amazon Taisen is a upcoming 2014 Japanese-American animated action film produced by Blue Sky Studios, Cartoon Network and Toei and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The film features characters from Cartoon Network and Toei's Tokusatsu shows. The film is currently scheduled to be released on April 11, 2014. Plot Blu, Jewel and their three kids live the perfect domesticated life in the magical city. When Jewel heard that there maybe more Spix Macaws, she insists the family venture into the Amazon, unware of an new threat that the Cartoon Network and Toei universes together. Characters Cartoon Network *Mitsuyoshi *Sonar Fennec *Trevor Burrow *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Cow *Chicken *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jack *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Mac *Bloo *Ben Tennyson Toei |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |} Great Hero Battle Characters *Blu *Jewel *Linda Gunderson *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Túlio Monteiro *Luiz Villains *Mandark *Red Guy *Mojo Jojo *Aku *Vilgax *Nigel Cast Cartoon Network Cast *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Red Guy *Greg Baldwin - Aku *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Steve Blum - Vilgax *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Mandy *Greg Eagles - Grim *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Matt Hill - Ed *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Josh Keaton - Mac *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Candi Milo - Dexter *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Yuri Lowthenal - Ben Tennyson *Nolan North - Eddy *Khary Payton - Trevor Burrow *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Sonar Fennec *Kirk Thornton - Mitsuyoshi *Sam Vincent - Eddy Toei Cast *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Kohei Murakami - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double Great Hero Battle Cast *Jesse Eisenberg - Tyler Blu Gunderson, a male Spix's Macaw *Anne Hathaway - Jewel, a female Spix's Macaw from Rio de Janeiro *Leslie Mann - Linda Gunderson, a girl who discovered Blu after he was taken from Rio de Janeiro to Moose Lake and adopted him for 15 years *Jemaine Clement - Nigel, a sadistic sulphur-crested cockatoo *George Lopez - Rafael, a romantic Toco Toucan fond of Carnaval *Jamie Foxx - Nico, Pedro's close friend. He is a Yellow Canary with a green and purple striped bottlecap as a hat and tambourine that loves to samba. *will.i.am - Pedro, a rapping Red-crested Cardinal *Rodrigo Santoro - Túlio Monteiro, a Brazilian ornithologist *Tracy Morgan - Luiz, a bulldog and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling Amazon Taisen Cast *Andy Garcia - TBA *Bruno Mars - TBA *Kristin Chenoweth - TBA *Amandla Stenberg - TBA *Rachel Crow - TBA *Pierce Gagnon - TBA Production Variety states that Carlos Saldanha had officially signed a five-year deal with 20th Century Fox that allows him to helm live-action and/or animated films, with the sequel to Cartoon Network x Toei: Great Hero Battle being part of that contractual agreement. Deadline.com reported that Jesse Eisenberg has signed up to reprise his role as Blu, whereas Anne Hathaway has also signed on to reprise her role as Jewel. Rodrigo Santoro has confirmed his return to voice ornithologist Túlio Monteiro, as well as hinting that the sequel will involve the Amazon. On November 28, 2012, Don Rhymer, screenplay writer of the first film, died during the writing phase of the sequel, after a bout with cancer. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers